The slumberparty
by CaseyJr
Summary: The girls are having a slumberparty  Brooke, Peyton, Anna, Haley  and play truth or dare and I never. Peyton and Anna are a pair and when they play truth or dare it's revealed that Brooke is the only one who never kissed a girl. Will it stay that way?


**A one shot-a bit different than my other stories. Hope u enjoy reading!**

Haley was sitting in front of Brooke with her green mask on the face, "You know. I am just not clear on this. So the shower at your house is broken and you had to have Felix come over here to use mine?".

Brooke hesitated and nodded shyly.

Peyton could not believe that Brooke had actually come up with this stupid white lie and said "Brooke." to talk some sense into her friend's mind.

Brooke wanted to tell Peyton to shut up but instead she just looked at her and telling her to get out of this argument with her eyes.

Of course Haley realized the awkward situation and it caught her "Wait...you don't have a bed", she paused a moment and took a deep breath "Tell me you didn't have sex in my bed Brooke."

Brooke widened her eyes and searched for an apology "I am already washing your sheets.", she answered guiltily and hoped that Haley would not be mad.

"Oh my god. Oh Brooke. Argh.", Haley screamed not wanting to imagine Brooke and Felix in her bed doing every position.

"They already yelled at me. What is the big deal?", Brooke tried to defend herself while her voice got higher, revealing that she knew she had made a mistake and would be in deep trouble.

Meanwhile Anna and Peyton laughed from the couch and found it kind of cute how Brooke sounded.

"The big deal is that first of all, you did not help me with the CD`s, second of all you had sex in my bed and third you ate all the brownies."

Brooke looked mad at Haley and immediately ate another one in protest. Anna tried to defend Brooke, "Actually I had a couple."

Haley immediately answered, "That's not the point" to Anna.

"Haley is right. The point is that I've been deceptive. It's not so much that I lied to anyone's face. It's more about what I didn't say."

Haley rolled her eyes, she knew that mean Brooke was coming out and saying anything to defend herself.

"Okay. There is a big difference between a lie and a little white lie.", she talked to Brooke like talking to a kid.

"Really?"

Now the others were curiously as well "Okay wait, what white lie?"

Haley didn't want to share her little secret with all of them and immediately said "Nothing."

But Brooke was faster and stood up "Haley lied to Nathan."

"Not exactly"

"Yes you did!"

"About what?", Peyton asked again and came over to them.

"You know what, if we're talking about bad behavior you might want to sit this one out." Haley screamed harshly and Peyton and hated the attention she got.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Peyton asked totally confused and mad.

Haley looked at Brooke and said, "It's supposed to mean that she is the one you should be looking at, not me."

She gave Peyton a mad look but Brooke defended Peyton.

"Why? She is not the one acting like a perfect little step ford wife."

"Ah!", Haley complained.

"Why are you picking on Haley? She is throwing us a slumber party.", Anna defended Haley from the couch but received a mean answer from Brooke who still was jealous of Peyton's and Anna's newfound friendship.

"Actually she was throwing us a slumber party.", Brooke pointed at the three of them, "You just butted in."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Brooke leave her alone."

"Why?"

"What are you gonna do. Snore to her?", Haley said which let Peyton's mouth stay open. "Listen. I didn't throw this slumber party for you. You threw it for yourself. And you know it.", Haley pointed at Brooke.

"Well at least I didn't lie to my husband about hanging out with Chris." Brooke said harshly and turned to Peyton.

"Woaaa.", Peyton was shocked to hear such a thing.

Haley did not know what to say instead of: "Well…Peyton did cocaine with that red guy.", Peyton screamed her name in shock while Brooke immediately looked shocked at her best friend. How could she do such things?

"What?"

"You had sex in her bed!", Peyton used this as a defense but Brooke did not care at all.

"What is wrong with you...crackwhore."

"Slut", Peyton answered immediately and when Brooke did not know what to answer she turned around and called Haley a "Liar".

But Haley had enough and pulled off the strip from Brooke's nose, which left a red mark and a scream from Peyton. They all looked furiously at each other with arms crossed around their chests.

In the background one could hear Anna laughing.

"Tree Hill's got some drama."

Half an hour later the three of them still did not talk to each other's.

Brooke felt sorry that she had crossed the line by sleeping in Haley's bed with Felix and was worried about Peyton. She could not understand that she actually had been taking cocaine. Nevertheless she did not say a word but ate her ice.

Peyton was sitting besides Anna and looking into a magazine. She was ashamed that all of her friends now knew how weak she had been and what she had done. Moreover she was curious what the meeting with Chris Keller really meant to Haley.

Haley heard music from her iPod and did not like the situation she was in. She was worried about Peyton, still mad at Brooke and felt guilty at the same time.

The only person that suddenly burst out into laughing was Anna. All of them looked at her.

"Girls. Is this how you usually throw a slumber party?", she laughed hard.

"Well no idiot.", Brooke answered harshly but got a mean look from Peyton and whispered "Sorry."

"Well then, let's play a game", she said and took Brooke by her hand to sit down with all of them. Brooke rolled her eyes but sat down.

"So what game do you have in mind?", Haley asked curiously.

"How about the old "truth or dare."

Peyton smiled and took Anna's hand. Brooke did not oversee this movement and felt a bit jealous. Finally they all agreed.

"Okay I start.", Peyton said "Haley."

Haley took truth.

"Why didn't you tell Nathan that you met with Chris?"

"Well, I was afraid that meeting Chris would kind of harden our relationship. I really, really wanted to tell him everything but I know that Nathan would not understand it and I...don't know. It was dumb."

The others nodded and but could empathize her fear.

"I take Brooke.", Haley said.

"Dare.", she answered, "since we cannot do great dares here without boys or parents", she smiled wildly.

Haley had to agree and tried to think of a good one but had no clue.

"Can't we make this a truth game or I never?", she asked into the round and all of them agreed.

"So Brooke. Are you in love with Felix?".

"Easy one. No.", she answered but received a slap from Peyton on the head.

"Don't lie."

Brooke looked stunned at the others.

"I am not. I just like having sex with him not more."

Anna closed her ears "Wish I did not hear that." The other laughed loudly and waited for Brooke's question.

"Peyton. Why did you take cocaine?", she asked worried. Peyton looked ashamed at her "I don't know. I felt like I had to belong to them and..."

"Will you do it again?", Brooke asked fast.

"No. I promise." Was her answer and the others were relieved. Brooke spoke again "Okay since we were at my favorite topic before that cocaine stuff I go with I've never had sex with a woman.", Peyton rolled her eyes and drank up.

"What?", Brooke widened her eyes. Peyton? Her P. Sawyer?

Anna took a sip as well and all their mouths were left open when Haley took one as well. "Tutor girl?" Haley laughed at the shock face of Brooke.

"Yes Tigger. You're not the only one with some experiences." She smiled.

"But when? Who?How?", Brooke asked again and was so curious. Anna and Peyton were as well and waited for an answer.

"Well, that sounds so cliché but I was at that summer camp and we were four girls in one room and well we just had to find our sexuality."

Anna smiled and said "Cool."

"So Brooke you never had anything with a girl? Not even a kiss?"

"No. I mean not that I would not. But I guess I don't have the time for both genders.", she laughed.

"Brings me to the next question. With how many guys have you slept?", the question was addressed to Peyton.

"Four.", Peyton answered easily. "But I think that would be more a question for Brooke. Right?", Peyton laughed and realized that she felt the alcohol more than she had thought.

"Haha. Very funny." Brooke had to think, "I cannot answer that. I don't count."

"So many?", Anna asked astonished.

"Well, it's my favorite hobby and I am good at it.", Brooke answered and took a sip "But back to the woman thing.", Brooke was really interested in this theme and could not stop talking about it "With whom did you have sex with?", she addressed Peyton but already knew the answer when Anna and Peyton blushed.

"No way.", Haley and Brooke screamed "When? How?"

"Well, it just happened. You know that I am gay and I kinda fell for Peyton and I kissed her and...", Anna answered but was interrupted by Peyton "And I liked it and kissed her back."

"So, are you two?", Haley tried to ask and made them blush again.

"Maybe. We don't know. We just enjoy it.", Peyton answered and Brooke nodded.

"Cool." The others looked stunned at her. They knew that Brooke was not really a fan of Anna so her answer shocked them.

"What? I rather like them together as girlfriends than best friends.", she answered honestly "But I had no clue that you were into women Peyton."

"Well, me neither. I don't think that I am gay. I just like...well...both sexes.", she gave Anna a kiss on the mouth and held her hand.

Some minutes later they were all a bit drunk and still sat on the couch.

"Next question.", Anna then smiled. "I've never had a threesome." The others looked around but only one person had to drink.

"What? With whom?", Peyton asked Brooke.

"Some hot college guys.", she answered, as if it was a normal thing to do.

"God I remember my mouth hurting for a week and walking wasn't that easy either." Brooke revealed and took another sip.

"Ewww…too much information.", Haley laughed.

Some minutes later…

"Brooke would you please get over It.", Haley caressed her hair.

"But I just cannot believe it.", she complained.

"Brooke. It's no big deal."

Brooke jumped up "Yes it is. I am the only one in this room who did not have a french kiss with a woman or sex. I have to look for a victim tomorrow." She laughed but did not expected that: While she rested her head on Haley's lap, Hale suddenly jumped up and in top of her.

"Haley?", Brooke asked confused but Haley took her hands and held Brooke's down and then kissed her on the mouth.

Brooke looked shocked at her and wanted to say something, but in this moment Haley entered her tongue and French kissed her.

Finally she let go of Brooke and Brooke jumped up in shock "Haley.", she screamed with her highest voice ever. Her face was turned red like a tomato.

"What? Now you're not the only one and can stop getting on our nerves.", Haley said calm. Brooke did not know what to say and sat down again.

"Did you see that girls? Brooke Davis blushed!", Peyton laughed hard and french kissed Anna.

"Argh. Shut up and stop", Brooke threw a pillow at Peyton and Anna and hid her face in her hands "and you don't come near me.", she pointed at Haley.

"That's funny." Peyton approached Brooke like a cat.

"Go away Peyton.", Brooke held out her finger and knew what Peyton would do next. "I mean it"

"B. Davis sitting on the couch being the only virgin in this room."

"Right! Look at those cheeks.", Haley touched Brooke's cheeks "they are so sweet. Why don't we make her our victim."

"Guys. Stop It.", Brooke slapped their hands away and got off from the couch "Peyton stop looking at me like that.", but Peyton ran after Brooke and so did the others. She had no chance to get away and they tickled her merciless while Peyton sat on her stomach and pushed her arms down.

"Nooooo…That's not fair.", Brooke said between laughing and trying to get free but did not stand a chance. Then Peyton looked at Anna and smiled weird.

"Is it okay if I kiss the virgin?".

"As long as it does not mean more than a lesson.", Anna laughed and nodded.

"What?", Brooke screamed and tried to get free under her "You have to ask me not her." She said with her cracked voice.

"C'mon B. Davis. I am a vampire and I wanna taste you."

"God Peyton. Stop that.", but Peyton did not stop. Instead she went to Brooke's neck and bit her a bit.

"P. Sawyer if you leave a mark I will so kill you with a stick.", she beefed and wanted to push her off her but Peyton was strong.

"God Peyton. When did you get so strong?", Brooke asked annoyed.

"Okay Brooke I know you'll hate me for this. But is just revenge." Brooke widened her eyes in shock "For what?"

"Well." Peyton looked down at Brooke and smiled evilly while she held her arms to the side. "Remember when we were like 14 and you dared some stupid guy to get my neck full of love bites."

Brooke laughed hard "Yeah of course. Your neck looked so bruised and you got grounded for two weeks."

"Right.", Peyton smiled back "So this is just payback."

"What nooooo…Peyton don't you dare.", Brooke screamed but heard Haley saying "Brooke. I don't think that you're in the position to threaten Peyton."

Brooke wanted to answer but Peyton went down on her neck and kissed it hard so she would definitely leave marks.

"Argh. Peyton. Ouch...stop it. Argh...Peyton. That tickles. Ouch" But Peyton did not stop and went to the other side.

"Noooooo." Was all Brooke could scream while she kicked wildly with her legs.

Finally Peyton looked down at Brooke and let go of her.

"This will do it." she patted her stomach and stood up.

"God Peyton. You really do leave big marks.", Anna laughed at Brooke who was still at the ground but immediately ran to the bathroom and screamed at the view.

"You bitch Peyton. Now I have to wear a scarf for the next weeks." She went back into the living room and sat on the couch besides Haley but did not forget to slap Peyton at first on the head.

"Sorry", Peyton lied.

"I think they look good on you.", Haley teased Brooke but she rolled her eyes.

"Okay guys. Can you please stop choosing me as the victim?"

"But you are the best victim we can imagine.", Peyton answered but received a slap again, but this time from Anna.

"Hey.", she smiled. "Poor Brooke. She is always the victim so leave her alone.", Anna answered emphasizing the word always.

"Gosh. You all suck.", Brooke got up and went to the toilet pretending to be very mad.

"Did we overact a bit?", Haley asked Anna and Peyton after a while.

"Maybe.", Peyton shrugged her shoulders. But meanwhile Brooke prepared her revenge and filled some buckets with water.

"Brooke look. I am sorry.", Peyton knocked at the door and Brooke had to prevent herself from laughing.

"Yeah right.", she answered furiously.

"Just come out, okay.", Peyton said back and went to the others again.

Brooke surprised a laugh and answered "In a minute."

Finally the bucket was full and Brooke went out of the room without a sound.

"What?", she said when the others weren't in the living room but behind her. She screamed when they pushed her back into the bathroom and into the tub and Peyton threw the water from the basket right over herself. Unfortunately the water was freezing but Brooke did not care and opened the water tub and defended herself by making everyone else wet. All of them laughed loudly.

Finally they were exhausted and laid on the ground, only Brooke still in the tube. Anna stood up and gave Brooke a hand to come out of it.

"Thanks.", Brooke answered and laid down on the floor with them.

"Well, that was fun.", Haley said smiling.

"Yup", the others answered.

"What do we do next?", Brooke asked like a child. Peyton smiled evilly at her again "Getting you out of your wet clothes."

"So not funny Peyton.", Brooke bitched back.

"But Brooke. You poor, poor little thing. You never had sex with a woman and we so wanna be the first ones for you."

The others rolled their eyes that Peyton was still making fun of Brooke for actually being shocked that others had more experiences than she did.

"Not gonna happen.", Brooke answered.

"Why Brooke? Pleeease.", Haley got into the game and took Brooke's hand.

"Like you actually would really consider sleeping with me." Peyton and Haley and Anna looked at each other's and then Anna was the first one to say it "I would."

Brooke looked up "What?", she asked stunned.

"I would too.", Haley answered immediately.

"Well I would definitely. I am so into friends with benefits baby.", she pinched Brooke's nose.

"C'mon Brooke. Everybody would sleep with you. You're the dream of any guy and girl." Brooke shook her head.

"You all are so stupid.", she laughed and rolled her eyes while pointing at them.

"We know.", the others answered and stood up as well.

"How about a movie?", Haley suggested and received a loud yes from everyone. They first changed into dry clothes and then sat down on the couches with Peyton lying in front of Anna on one couch. Brooke sat down on the other with Haley.

"Brooke I cannot see anything if you're sitting. Just lay down ok. I won't bite.", she laughed.

Brooke did, as she was told, "I am not so sure of that", she smiled and rested her head in Haley's lap. She was the first one to fall asleep.

"God Peyton. Her marks are so big. You really did a good job", Haley whispered to Peyton when she realized that Brooke was asleep. Peyton just smiled proudly at Haley.

"You will pay for that!", Brooke suddenly whispered half asleep with her eyes still closed and snuggled closer to Haley.

-The End-

**_Thanks for reading! Maybe I'll make another chapter one day. I have some ideas in mind ;). But for now on it's just this oneshot. Hope you liked it?_**


End file.
